The present disclosure relates generally to the technical field of displays, and particularly more particularly to displays, display panels, and a displaying method.
With the development of a stereoscopic display technology, three dimensional video programs are becoming more and more widely used. Currently, one trend of the display technology field to the design of display devices that can support both two-dimension and stereoscopic display.